ACR
The ACR is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a weapon that is set to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The ACR is the main Assault Rifle used by the player during the Task Force 141 campaign missions, and is used by other TF141 members during some missions. It is first available to the player as an optional weapon in The Pit in the mission S.S.D.D.. It is also used in the mission "Cliffhanger", with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Heartbeat Sensor, and a unique arctic camouflage that is mostly comprised of natural ice and snow. An ACR Grenadier version with ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher is used in "Takedown", while another version featuring Holographic Sight and Grenade Launcher is used in "Loose Ends". A version with a unique matte black finish (though it may initially resemble the standard gray-black finish) and the same attachments as found in "Cliffhanger" can also be found in the mission "Just Like Old Times". It is possible to also receive an ACR from dead Shadow Company soldiers in their respective missions. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the ACR is unlocked at Level 48. It is similar to the M4A1 but sacrifices rate of fire for having virtually no recoil. It carries 30 rounds in its magazine, deals 30-20 damage per shot, and has a fire rate of 750 RPM. Although the ACR bounces when firing, this recoil is purely visual and the weapon has near-zero actual recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot, making it ideal for long range combat. Its moderately low damage per second makes it somewhat weak in close quarters combat compared to other automatic weapons. A versatile weapon, most Perks and Attachments work well with the ACR, especially Stopping Power which helps make up for its low damage per round. With Stopping Power, it takes 4 shots to kill at long range (versus 5 without the perk), 3 shots at close range (versus 4) and 2 headshots at close range (versus 3 without the perk). Another recommended attachment is the suppressor. This is so as the ACR's range and accuracy makes it ideal for this attachment. The ACR is very useful at long ranges so therefore it excels in medium-large to large maps with long lines of sight such as Wasteland, Afghan, Highrise, Derail, Estate, Bailout, and Fuel. Its lack of any recoil means that it is simple and very easy to use with the ACOG and Thermal Scopes, and wasting ammo due to missed shots is usually not an issue (although it also depends on the player's skill to aim well, especially on a moving target). The ACR tends to chew through ammo quickly much like the M4A1, but its accuracy makes missing shots a lesser issue. Also, the ACR is one of the most effective weapons in the game for reload canceling; the player does not even need to wait until the magazine is fully inserted into the rifle before ammo is replenished. Even without the reload cancel, the reload time is still very quick at only 2 seconds. In terms of damage output per second, the ACR's moderately low damage and moderate rate of fire make it one of the least powerful assault rifles in the game. Still, its effectively non-existent recoil ensures all properly aimed shots are on target, allowing for more expedient kills. Because of these features, it is one of the most commonly used assault rifles in the game. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags Gallery File:Acr 6.png|The ACR in Modern Warfare 2. File:ACRirons.png|Iron Sight view. File:ACR reload MW2.png|Reloading the ACR. Cliffhanger ACR MW2.png|An ice covered ACR with Suppressor, Red Dot Sight and Heartbeat Sensor as seen in Cliffhanger. File:BlackACR.png|The ACR with a black finish used by the Shadow Company in Just Like Old Times. Acrcropped.PNG|The ACR in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The ACR (renamed ACR 6.8) makes its return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown at the end of the Call of Duty: Elite trailer, and was also later shown in an Amazon pre-order wallpaper held by Sandman, with a mounted Holographic Sight. It is also seen in a short gameplay of Special Ops, fully automatic and with the same reload animation of Modern Warfare 2, though it may be a placeholder. Not much else is known about this gun at this time. Weapon Attachments *Holographic Sight File:ACRMW3.png|The ACR in Modern Warfare 3 File:ACRThirdPersonMW3.png|The ACR carried by Sandman. File:MW3ACRandJuggernaut.jpg|ACR with Holographic Sight. Trivia Modern Warfare 2 *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. *The serial number of the ACR in ''Modern Warfare 2 ''is 0091436. 91436 is the ZIP code for Encino, CA, where Infinity Ward is located. This can be seen on a few other weapons. *When this weapon has a Thermal Scope attached, the pick-up icon's text will read "ACR Thermal Sight" instead of "ACR Thermal Scope". *The ACR appears to be larger than any other assault rifle when seen from third person. *The ACR seems to be a preferred weapon of Task Force 141 operatives Ghost and Roach. *Interestingly, the ACR in single player actually has more recoil than its multiplayer equivalent. *In Create-A-Class, the ACR can be seen in a black finish, but if no camouflage is added, it is gray on its camouflage-able parts (see the gallery above). However, in "Just Like Old Times", the player can find black ACRs (with Heartbeat Sensor, Red Dot Sight and Silencer) in the steam room where Shadow Company ambushes the player. *On the side of the ACR is written "CAL 5.56 EURO". This is best visible with Arctic Camouflage, but can be seen with any camouflage equipped. *In Singleplayer mode, the ACR has a Holographic Sight and Digital Camouflage as seen in "Loose Ends". This ACR has zoom in level of an ACOG. *In Cliffhanger, when the player enters the hangar with the ACR, the caked snow and ice melts off of it, revealing painted Arctic Camouflage Modern Warfare 3 *When a sight is added, the rear iron sight is flipped down. *The new ACR has a tan color, instead of ''Modern Warfare 2's ''gray and black. es:ACR ru:ACR Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons